Mój Własny Świat Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2016
11:52 volibear 11:53 lol 11:53 przeciw komu gracie? 11:53 idk 11:54 <Вestia> XD 11:54 <Вestia> pantheony 11:54 pantalony 11:54 <Вestia> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5aZJBLAu1E to nadchodzi 11:54 <Вestia> Jeśli złapią feeda 11:55 <Вestia> Idę AP Volibearem 12:10 <Вestia> Jezu 12:10 <Вestia> pantheony to raki 12:16 <Вestia> Dobra 12:16 <Вestia> Racc 12:16 <Вestia> możemy grać 12:16 <Вestia> xD 12:16 <Вestia> albo chwila, coś zjem 12:16 <Вestia> z/w 12:16 jakiś yolo zed mnie zaprasza 12:17 xD 12:17 Rat jeszcze poszedł zapalić 12:17 rak puc 12:21 <Вestia> Salai nie gra? 12:21 <Вestia> kurde 12:21 wait ale co 12:21 mogę grać 12:21 <Вestia> Yolo Zed to racc xD 12:21 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 12:22 a kto to zakurzacz :'d 12:23 <Вestia> random 12:23 ah 12:23 k 12:23 kurde 12:23 Brand meh szkoda że nie mam Kazia na głównym koncie :_; 12:32 ... 12:35 https://gifsound.com/?gif=https://i.redd.it/mgc8q9whpddx.gif&v=oVuhi2yLnkg&s=202 12:48 one for all yeee 12:48 <Вestia> prepare your anus 12:49 moje serduszko płakało 12:49 <Вestia> dlaczego? 12:49 bo brand ćsii 12:49 <Вestia> skopałem go 12:50 dawajcie armię tariców 12:51 https://gifsound.com/?gif=24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb37heNfqC1qjnbtgo1_250.gif&v=kvDMlk3kSYg&s=44 12:51 taaa 12:51 armia silvir 12:51 ale to ma ryj brzydki 12:51 nic nie podejdzie xd 12:51 JEZU NIE 12:51 NIE 12:51 NIE 12:51 <Вestia> Nie 12:51 <Вestia> Nioe 12:51 <Вestia> Nope 12:51 ZNOWU 12:51 heheehehe 12:51 xd 12:51 xd 12:51 <Вestia> Gnary 12:51 <Вestia> tak bardzo 12:52 <Вestia> lol 12:52 xD 12:52 o tak 12:52 weźmy zeda xd 12:52 <Вestia> nie mam :c 12:53 ale w wyborze jest 12:53 nie trzeba go mieć 12:53 <Вestia> a 12:53 wystarczy że ktoś inny go ma 12:53 <Вestia> tzn wiem jak działa One For all 12:53 <Вestia> o 12:53 Szkoda że nie ma Jhina, Racc by miała wet dream x'D 12:53 <Вestia> 5 jhinów xd 12:53 <Вestia> boże xd 12:53 xd 12:53 <Вestia> wyobrażasz sobie ten ostrzał? xD 12:54 x'DD 12:54 <Вestia> taki pięciokąt zrobić 12:54 <Вestia> i nie ma szans na ucieczkę 12:54 wyobraź sobie 5 xerathów xd 12:54 <Вestia> :_; 12:54 Ser 12:54 <Вestia> ? 12:54 zrobić pentagram ze strzałów xd 12:54 <Вestia> XD 12:54 <Вestia> już ktoś zrobił pentagram z latarni thresha 12:54 xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UtOKIepyww&feature=youtu.be 12:55 <Вestia> http://i.imgur.com/TCh06xw.jpg 12:55 ♥ 12:55 <Вestia> hohoho 12:55 <Вestia> ciekawe co padnie 12:55 <Вestia> Lulu czy Ryze 12:55 ludziom to się nudzi O.o 12:55 <Вestia> XIN? 12:55 HAHAHAHHAHAAHA 12:55 <Вestia> WTF? 12:55 xD 12:56 <Вestia> czekaj xD 12:56 aż wstałam i zaczęłam się śmiać x'DD 12:56 https://gifsound.com/?gfycat=LargePotableBaiji&v=i-7QDCfkaxY&s=1 12:56 Serek https://media.giphy.com/media/3oEjHCFaNOfWqhlc2I/giphy.gif 12:56 <Вestia> Dobra 12:56 <Вestia> jestem 12:57 <Вestia> 5 minut 12:57 <Вestia> ;-; 12:57 <Вestia> dokończę family guy'a 12:57 https://gifsound.com/?gfycat=LargePotableBaiji&v=NyiEaSzpdMk&s=12 12:57 to chyba lepsze 12:58 muszę pamiętać żeby sobie telefon na jutro naładować 12:59 bo będzie kicha jak mi padnie xD 12:59 straszne 12:59 ... 12:59 nieee 01:00 jadę 12 godzin autokarem 01:00 i muszę mieć co robić 01:00 :') 01:00 a gdzie jedziesz? 01:00 morze 01:00 gdzie dokładnie ? 01:00 ej sry ale ja tego mecza nie mogę zagrać bo muszę wyjść 01:00 mielno xd 01:00 Derta, nie wiem 01:00 ojciec mi nie powiedział 01:00 Do Mielna 01:00 xd 01:01 nie 01:01 <Вestia> xd 01:01 salai to jedziesz 01:01 ale nie wiesz gdzie ? 01:01 Nie 01:01 (derp) 01:01 to może ojciec cię wykopać z auta 01:01 i wrócic sam 01:01 nah 01:01 klub piłkarski mojego wujka wiezie 01:02 mogę cię na taczce przewieść xd 01:02 za te same piniondze 01:02 nie dzięki 01:02 zw 01:03 usługi przewoźnicze wasia 01:03 od dziś bonus 01:03 taczkaz dnem 01:03 i oponą 01:04 przewiozłem dzisiaj na niej z 2 tony ziemi w godzinę 01:04 płatne z góry,brak zwrotów za zawiezienie w złe miejsce 01:04 czuje się dumny 01:04 a zwłoki wasia będziemy przewozić w taczce 01:04 <Вestia> ah 01:05 <Вestia> Family Guy <3 01:05 tylko ja nie warze 2 tony xd 01:07 <Вestia> Jungle Morgana 01:07 <Вestia> (kappa) 01:07 (kappa) 01:08 Kto wpadł na ten wspaniały pomysł? 01:08 <Вestia> ja (kappa) 01:08 (kappa) 01:08 <Вestia> morgana AP, tank, ADC, Jungle i Support (lf) 01:09 <Вestia> http://prntscr.com/c1ylyp dobre masterki racc? 01:09 rac kuna tutaj ni mo 01:09 .v. 01:09 <Вestia> lol 01:09 jest 01:10 to mam buga 01:10 i to takiego ostrego 01:10 czekej 01:10 przełaujem 01:11 dobra 01:11 jest 01:11 <Вestia> Jezu nie 01:11 <Вestia> 5 aatroxów 01:11 <Вestia> to będzie ból 01:12 ano będzie 01:12 <Вestia> ciul 01:12 <Вestia> zobaczymy 01:12 <Вestia> mamy od cholery cc 01:14 nie zmienia to faktu że szansa na twoje zwycięstwo jest tak prawdopodobna jak dziewictwo pstrąga 01:16 xD 01:16 czyli masz jakieś 10% 01:18 Jj 01:18 Wasiek 01:19 Da? 01:19 Czemu masz mnie taczką wozić? 01:19 bo tag 01:19 No dobrze 01:19 Ale ta taczka ma być czysta 01:20 Mojej znajomej się podobało jak ją woziliśmy w wózku sklepowym xd 01:20 XD 01:20 Xd 01:20 Zw, inkwizycja is koming 01:20 moja koleżanka chce bym ją woziła w takich wózkach co są w Zoo 01:21 Mrs.O Poprostu powiedziała że ją nogi bolą i nie chce jej się iść przez miasto 01:21 xD 01:21 to wzięliśmy wózek 01:28 <Вestia> WYGRYWAY XD 01:28 <Вestia> Wygrywamy* XD 01:29 zmieściłeś się w 10% dziewictwa pstrągu 01:29 bravo 01:31 <Вestia> co 01:32 jajco 01:32 popatrz wyżej 01:33 <Вestia> aha 01:38 <Вestia> https://www.facebook.com/tylkohity/videos/1147443445294090/ 01:40 Julianmiks#comm-27171 groźnie 01:40 nie wytrzymałem 01:40 usunąłem 01:40 :l 01:41 <Вestia> xD 01:41 <Вestia> chciałem napisać XD 01:41 <Вestia> "wróć jak już zrobisz" 01:41 xD 01:41 co tam pisało? 01:41 <Вestia> Ten artykuł ma zostać. 01:41 przez kogo? xD 01:42 przez tego ipka? xD 01:43 <Вestia> XD 01:43 ta 01:43 <Вestia> ta 01:43 xD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 01:43 <Вestia> 5 Irelii 01:43 <Вestia> to będzie broken 01:43 pewnie wróci XD 01:44 zw obiad 01:45 <Вestia> o jezu 01:45 <Вestia> 5 Irelii vs 5 Jinx xD S 01:45 <Вestia> i znowu ten smurf 01:45 <Вestia> wtf 01:46 łorłiczek 01:46 zaprośmy go i zagrajmy dla tego biedaka 01:50 o/ 01:51 o/ 01:52 Witam, jestem nowy na tej wiki 01:53 jj 01:54 lol 01:56 hmm 01:57 Renzan mówił że kobiety powinny mieć swoich husbandów na avku nie? 01:57 rób co chcesz 01:58 hmm 01:58 wróciłem 01:58 czym może być moje husbando 01:58 no dzieńdoby 01:58 XD 01:59 jak mogłeś 01:59 to biedne stworzonko wystraszyć 01:59 ej Kaszub 01:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGdDX730wwg 01:59 jak to renzan mówił? 02:00 że mężczyźni powinni mieć swoje waifu na avkach a kobiety swoich husbandów nie? 02:00 <Вestia> co 02:00 <Вestia> ta 02:01 ok 02:01 to chyba można zaliczyć 02:02 <Вestia> ;______________________; 02:02 xD 02:03 to że fapiesz do bible black nie oznacza że to twój hunsbad 02:03 nie fapię lol 02:03 ;-; 02:03 fapiesz 02:04 nie 02:04 ja to wiem 02:04 nie mam czym 02:04 nie mam fifola 02:04 masz palce 02:04 no mam 02:04 ale palcówa to nie fapanie 02:05 to męczenie rybki 02:06 ty nas kobiet nie zrozumiesz 02:06 no chyba że staniesz się jedną z nas 02:16 Bosze 02:16 moje poradniki do HoI 02:16 Po prostu piękne 02:16 dobra 02:16 zw 02:29 <Вestia> tak przeglądam usunięte strony etc 02:30 lol 02:30 ale to z tym ipkiem było zabawne XD 02:31 <Вestia> xd 02:31 <Вestia> boże ile tego było xd 02:34 Derta żyje? 02:34 Oglądam sobie szkołę 02:34 I dziwię się że ludzie to tacy idioci 02:35 <Вestia> 20:55, mar 21, 2015 Mrs.Strange (tablica • edycje) usunął stronę Kroniki Sih'Neva rozdział 1 : Początek (Prośba autora: treść: „Zakapturzona postać stanęła pod bramami miasteczka, który dawniej był jego domem. -Tyle wspomnień... Tyle nienawiści - Wędrownik powiedział sam do siebie pod nosem, po czym przekroczył główne wejście. Udał si...) ^to miała być historia Sih'Neva a powstał Czas na Zmiany tho 02:36 ciekawe ile im płacą za takie beznadziejne aktorstwo 02:36 <Вestia> google nie gryzie 02:36 czy raczej beznadziejny scenariusz 02:36 Racc 02:36 Ja bym w tym za żadne pieniądze nie zagrała 02:36 w google raczej tego nie będzie, nie ma tam info o czyimś portfelu 02:38 ja bym zagrała XD 02:38 <Вestia> tak patrzę 02:39 <Вestia> to na tej wiki był nawet PedoBear 02:40 o kurde http://screenshot.sh/mGR6BkjYDV4pE 02:41 <Вestia> "13:49, wrz 28, 2014 Salai69 (tablica • edycje) usunął stronę Czat MWŚ (Wandalizm: treść: „ Czat MWŚ (Mój Własny Świat) Czat MWŚ to miejsce które czasami błędnie mylone jest z czatem na poziomie homo sapiens. Miejsce to jest obiektem (nie)śmiesznych żartów...” (jedyny autor: